


Broken trust

by Fanficlover84



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Summary: After revenant found a way to hack Crypto drone, no one trusts him. He could live with that but he can't live with wattson no longer trusting him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Broken trust

*Wraith*

I void me and natalie out of that room. Right now, I don't give a damn if crypto is the mole or not, all I care about is my best friend. She's hurting and nobody cares. 

"How? How could he betray me?" Natalie sobs  
I don't know what to say and I know my way of thinking won't help so I just comfort her while she sobs and vents.  
"I was a fool, I let myself get comfortable with him." She says, voice slightly stronger and and a hint of heartbreak? "I told myself to trust no one but you renee but no, I let my guard down, decide to let myself open up to him and what did that get me? Heartbreak!!" She's now doing that in between French and English when she talks when she pissed but I stuck on the word 'heartbreak.' It dawns on my why she's so upset now.  
"Nattie, do you have feelings for crypto?"  
She freezes mid sentence. "N-no! Where would you get a stupid idea like that?! As she's denying it, I see a deep blush on face.  
"Nattie, it's me. You know I know you. I can tell when you lying." I'm looking in her eyes as I talk. She breaks down and I catch her before she hits the floor.  
"Yes renee, I like him. A lot. But he betrayed me, I'll never forgive him." At this point I'm both happy and pissed.  
"Renee, I'm tired."  
"Say no more. I'll check on you in the morning" she lays down and I void back that room, grab crypto and void on the roof. He won't hurt my best friend agian.

*Crypto*  
I'm being accused by everyone but I do not care. 'Where did wraith take natelie? How can I make her believe that I'm not the mole and I didn't betray her.' All I can see is the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. I want to make it go away. But how? My drone is unhackable so how could anyone get around my drone's firewall? How? I have to get her to trust me again. I also have to accept the fact that I have feelings for her. Feelings that go past friendship. I'm so deep in thought that I don't feel wraith grab my jacket and void us out if the room and onto the roof. Soon as we hit the roof wraith's first connects with my face. Then she continues to punch me in my face. I don't block nor do I fight her back. She defending her best friend. When she gets tired she stops and asks "Are you the mole?"  
"Ani" I don't have to say it in English for her to pick up if I'm lying or not. We stare at each other for a few minutes then she asks "did anyone besides you have access to your drone?"  
"Ani"  
Another long stare, "do you have feelings for Natalie?"  
"Ye"  
From some dark corner we here a dark chuckle. We look and it Caustic.  
"Feelings? The one way you will meet your demise" we continue to stare as he walks towards us. "Crypto isn't the mole, I'm the one that told revenant how to hack into mr yoon's drone. Hard but not impossible."  
He smirks now as he talks. "You and ms paquette were getting to close and you were distracting her from her work, I couldn't let her brilliant mind succumb to things as weak as feelings."  
"You son of a-" wraith starts walking toward him with murderous intent.  
"Renee, take me to natalie, please" I plead with her. "We'll deal with him later" wraith looks at me then back at caustic "This isn't over" she hiss.  
"Very well" states caustic and we void from the roof to nattie's room. She's making little conductors and weeping.  
"Natalie" I say. She looks up and I get lost in her blue eyes. Even tho all I see is hurt and anger.  
"Renee you better have a good reason why he's here." She says in a almost to calm voice.  
"Nattie, He's not the mole. Caustic is the one that told revenant how to hack into his drone. He didn't lie nor did he hurt you." Wraith states and I notice she looks directly into nattie eyes as she says this. They have a state down for 5 minutes the nattie turns to me, "joesong haeyo."  
I smile "Excuses acceptees"  
We smile at each other and I notice that she's wearing one of my shirts. Looks good in her.  
Wraith sets up a tunnel " y'all work through what y'all have to, I got a mole to expose." She steps through leaving me with Nattie. And I suddenly feel really shy.

"Nattie, before anything else happ- I'm cut off by the sweetest kiss. I gasped but melt into it at the same time. She breaks the kiss, "Je sais mon amour." She whispers to me. Sending a shiver down my spine. Her eyes on mine she slowly slides my jacket off me. Runs her hands over my stomach as she lifts my shirt over my head.  
"A-are you sure?" I ask in a horse whisper.  
"Yes" she replies while taking my shirt off her body. It's the first time I realize that my shirt was the only thing she had on. I fumble with my pants and underwear unti they pool on the floor by my legs. Again we just stare. And admire. No one looked at me like she is in a long time. She takes my hand and leads us to the bed laying down and pulling me on top of her. "Tu es si belle" I whisper as I nibble on her ear. Earning a sweet moan from her lips. We share another sweet kiss while my hands explore every inch of her beautiful body. One hand tangles in her hair while the other makes it's way to her most sensitive area. "Oh Tae" she moan while I my finger explores her wetness. I move my finger inside one last time, just to see if she was ready for me. She is. I kiss her longingly while I slowly enter her. My kisses kinda silence her loud moans. I slowly pull back then enter again slowly. Our rhythm is slow but in sync. Our eyes are locked. Our moans of pleasure filling up the room. So, this is what making love feels like. I speed up because we both are at our peak. I watch her eyes roll and feel her walls about to come apart. "Salanghae" I said to her, "je t'aime" she says to me as we both climax simultaneously. I kiss her one last time, roll off her onto back while she lays on my chest and we fall asleep.

*crypto*  
I wake up to my arms tied over my head. I try to free them but can't. I wonder how when I see nattie standing over me with a mischievous but seductive smile on her face.  
"Nattie, what is this? You know I'm not the mole so did you tie-"  
"Do you trust me mon amour" she asks.  
"Yes, I trust you nae salang" I reply with no hesitation, even though I'm still a little nervous.  
"You are tied up because I want to pleasure you without you touching me. Just relax and enjoy." She giggles. Then she crawls up my body, then she lowers her head into my crotch. I sharply intake a breath while she begins to work her mouth on me while massaging even lower. I buck and strain against my restraints while she continues to send waves of pleasure through my body with her mouth and hand. I feel myself approaching my climax " N-nattie, I'm almost.....Oh God......I'm about to" it's the last thing I say before she takes my length in completely and I have never experienced this level of pleasure or climax before. I chant her and tell her I love her over and over again. She untied me and cuddles up to me. So this is love, huh? Naneun geugeos-eul joh-ahanda


End file.
